Madness In Seattle
by Darck Moon
Summary: I bring Thatz, Gil, Kenshin, Yami Bakura, Saabel & Garaba with me on Christmas vacation in Seattle. What the heck was I thinking! DK, YGO, DNA, YYH, RH crossover. Full summary inside.


(Most of this will not be shown in later chapters)

**Forward: **All right, I know that a question will come up concerning what I am about to explain so let me…well, explain it. A few friends and I had picked different anime characters that we have dibs on for using in our fics and keeping them in a "fake/imaginative house." This is why you'll only see a very select group of Anime characters from various show and mangas.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Rurouni Kenshin, DN Angel or Dragon Knights.

**Warning**: Madness beyond all comprehending. There might be some OOC-ness. Actually there most likely will be some but nothing too far-fetched. No pairingsare involved in this story.

**Plot**: I bring Thatz, Gil, Kenshin, Yami Bakura, Saabel & Garaba with me on Christmas vacation in Seattle. What the heck was I thinking! Planes, holiday shopping and the common yet random squirrel bashing make this fic worth the wasted time to read.

**To clear up a bit before proceeding:**

Thatz, Rath, Saabel, Gil & Garaba – Dragon Knights  
Kenshin – Rurouni Kenshin  
Yami Bakura – Yu-Gi-Oh  
Hiei – Yu Yu Hakusho  
Dark – DN Angel

Yami Bakura is referred to as just Bakura. To me Ryou Bakura is just Ryou. Who (sadly) is not in this story.  
- Synthae is a friend of mine and you can visit her account on fanfic (http/ She has a similar story called "Madness In DC." This fic is what gave her the inspiration to write it, I've just taken my sweet time to finally get it up.

* * *

**Madness In Seattle**  
_By: Darck Moon_

**Chapter 1  
**Suitcase Of Doom

"Will you lazy bums hurry up!" Darck Moon shouted up the stairs, extremely impatient with two particular individuals who _insisted_ on taking all day to pack entertainment and clothing for a span of 9 days. DM was going to Seattle for Christmas vacation to visit family and was allowed to bring over some friends. Those "friends" happened to be Kenshin, Gil and Thatz. Although they were to meet the rest of the "crew" at the airport. This included Saabel, Yami Bakura and if Saabel could manage, Garaba would be coming as well. It was bad enough the first three were coming with DM on the ride over, what made it worse was the fact that _none_ of them knew what Seattle was like, what the heck an airplane was, nor have they ever experienced the thrills and horrors of holiday shopping.

Three, two, one…

"GET THE HECK DOWN HERE!" DM shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I'm not the one taking forever." Said a male voice as someone descended the stairs, luggage swung over his shoulder. Long, light colored purple hair immediately identified him as Gil. He dropped the large black suitcase next to Raykour's and leaned against the wall. He sniffed the air and blinked in surprise and exasperation.

"Don't tell me Kenshin's cooking _again_!" He groaned.

"Just a few snacks for the car ride over that they are." Said a grinning face as a head popped out of the kitchen. Gil and DM sweatdropped at the sight of the pink apron with white frill.

"Ok! Now I'm ready!" Hollered an energetic voice from the top of the stairs, followed by a large thunk.

"What the heck do you ("_thunk_") have in that suitcase?" Shouted DM. Thatz was dragging a bulging piece of luggage down the stairs, hitting every step with a very loud THUNK each time.

Thatz shrugged. "Just a few things." He took a step forward, hooked his right leg behind his left and promptly tumbled down the steps, suitcase following its master. Happily.

The heck?

"AAAAAAAH!" He cried as he hit each step hard on his descend.

'Thunk' went the suitcase.

Gil and DM's eyes widened at the sight of the humongous piece of luggage charging at them. They dashed in opposite directions to escape the suitcase of doom as it plowed into the wall with a house-shaking BOOM. Thatz crashed face first into the living room.

At that moment, Kenshin came humming out of the kitchen, pink apron and all, carrying a tray of well-made rice cakes. He looked quite pleased with himself but when he opened his eyes, he dropped the food in shock. If not cardiac arrest.

"I JUST CLEANED THE HOUSE!" He shouted. The suitcase was half hanging out of the wall, imbedded into a deep crater in the plaster. Gil was pressed against the door while DM had jumped over the couch to avoid the luggage. Thatz was picked himself off the floor, his forehead bruised.

"Thatz!" DM shouted. "What in the world do you have in there!"

"Just…ow…necessary needs" Thatz responded, rubbing his head as he grinned nervously. Gil walked up to him.

"You're a terrible liar yet good at drag. How does this work?" He muttered quietly with a straight face.

"I heard that!" Thatz shouted back. "And it's Rath who does the drag not me!"

"Its true though."

"No it ain't!"

"Ain't? A drag queen shouldn't use the word ain't."

"Shut up kitty cat!"

"Go ahead your highness."

"Yes Thatzy?"

"That's it!" The gambler tackled Gil onto the floor and somehow a dust cloud was able to form on the carpet. DM shook her head and with the mutter of "Sheesh…", walked over to the suitcase and with a hard pull, was able to slide it out of the wall's clutches. It landed with a loud THUNK.

"Kenshin."

"Yes?" Said the swordsman who had taken off the apron by now and walked over to her.

"Open it." Only cricket sounds responded to her request. "Kenshin?" Looking around she saw that Kenshin had already zipped out of the house, leaving the door open and was putting his luggage into the back of the car. He looked up and waved and smiled nervously. DM sweatdropped. Walking over to the dust cloud she grabbed Thatz and Gil, dragging them over to the robust suitcase that belonged to the Dragon Knight. "Thatz, open it."

"Why?" He said, eyeing it as if it would attack him any second.

"Because you don't own a lot! Most of it is lost in betting or is destroyed somehow!" DM shouted.

"…it's true." Came Gil's voice.

"No one asked you!" Yelled Thatz.

"SHUT UP!" The two looked over at a very pissed off DM. Her eye slightly twitched. "Don't make me handle the situation MY WAY! Or you'll all end up like that suitcase! Lodged into the wall!"

The two went wide-eyed and scrambled to open the suitcase. As the last latch was snapped off, the luggage exploded, flinging its contents everywhere. Buckets of ice cream, hundreds of pixi sticks, whole cooked chicken, millions of rice cakes and even barrels of sake splattered onto the floor, walls and ceiling.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Thatz shouted as he failed to rescue any of his precious belongings from leaving the suitcase.

"This is slightly disturbing, yes it is." Said Kenshin who had dashed back into the house at the sound of Thatz's cry. He was holding up at least four or five dresses, one rimmed with frilly lace that had falling halfway out of the Dragon Knight's luggage.

"He IS a drag queen!" DM gawked.

"Is that ice cream?" Gil said shakily, pointing at the buckets of the prized sugary dessert.

"Yes it is." Kenshin said, examining the dresses more closely.

"And who lives up the street?"

"Synthae." DM said.

"How many demons and thieves live at her house?" Gil continued.

"Three last time I checked." DM said, now eyeing Gil with suspicion.

"How many of them are demons who can smell certain foods from miles away?"

"All three." Thatz said, poking at one of the busted pixi sticks.

"And which one refers to ice cream as sweet snow?" Everyone went wide-eyed.

"HIEI!"

"SWEET SNOW!" A chibified Hiei with a squeaky voice came running into the house, jumped on the sweet snow and baring his canines, gave off a little growl at everyone.

"Great." DM smugly muttered. "As long as nothing catches on fire we'll be ok." The house exploded in purple and black flames.

"Thatz you idiot!" Gil raged as everyone (excluding the fire demon) were sent rocketing out of the door and landed in a heap on the sidewalk.

"It wasn't my fault! I just wanted my ice cream back." Thatz said as he sat on the pavement smoking and blackened.

"From a fire demon! An _S_ class fire demon to boot! Good lord you're a hopeless cause you know that?" DM snapped.

"I am not! I'm…NO! My dresses! WHYYYYY!" He started going into hysterics as everyone leaned away from him, startled and frightened.

"I saved them!" Kenshin said happily as he held up five slightly singed dresses before striking a heroic pose. DM and Gil sweatdropped.

"That was beyond out of character." Gil said with a slight twitch.

"Very." Came the agreement from DM.

"Airport?" Came the suggestion and DM nodded.

"What about Hiei and the house?" Kenshin asked as they filed into the car.

"Synthae will take care of it." DM said as she unfolded a map.

"How?" Thatz inquired.

"Hold his sword for ransom."

* * *

Huff Huff 1700+ words, I hope you're happy.Was it ok for a start? I hope so, longest one out of all my works so far and I have four chapters written down! A few notes though: 

The intro, copyright stuff, ect will not be that long for future chaps. The only thing that will remain is the disclaimer, name of fic and title of chapter.

1) Kenshin is acting like he does outside of his "seriousness". If you've seen the episodes where he acts goofy and plain ol' funny, that's what I'm doing here. And I don't have Kenshin's manner of speaking down very well so I'm trying. I know he sometimes says "blah blah that we do." So I'm giving it my best shot.

2) The whole Hiei chibi thing was a suggestion. I think it makes it more kawaii and funny.

3) Thatz's character is a gambler, eater and since he is a thief in the manga series, collects a lot of weird things. This includes dresses.

4) Gil is more "outspoken" in my fic then he is in the manga. But I haven't read volumes 20+ because they haven't been released in America yet. (Curse you English manga and anime show translaters!)

5) Synthae's "group" consists of Rath, Dark and Hiei.

6) I warned you about OOC-ness and madness!

R&R please!


End file.
